Hoenn Renace: Batalla de la Frontera/Audiciones
Ficha Nombre: sprite: Personalidad: Pokemon: (2 pokes) Rol: Entrenador o Actor o Actriz o Nose criador xD Lo ke sea (Menos Coordinador) Firma: inscripcion Mio! Nombre: Kara sprite: Archivo:KaraKent_sprite.png Personalidad: Como soy yo, bipolar fria y extremadamente loka (??) Pokemon: (2 pokes) Archivo:Weavile_NB.pngArchivo:Espeon_NB.png Rol: Actoraaaa Firma: [[User:CosmoRainbow|'Atsuya ']] 21:00 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Reservado Nombre:Coke sprite:Archivo:Sprite Coke.png Personalidad:Cerrado,muy combativo,pero con amigos eso cambia Pokemon: Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gifArchivo:Togekiss_NB.gif Rol: Entrenador y criador y si se puede acompañante (Y si se puede tambien en un momento separarme y ser el As de la Cúpula de Batalla) y coordinador Firma: --Archivo:Togekiss_OCPA.png•̊El entrenador aéreo...•̊♪♫Si no te contesto♪♫•̊Archivo:Pidgeot_OCPA.png 21:02 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo! Nombre:Kari sprite:Archivo:Beru_NB.png Personalidad:Alegre, amable y muy activa Pokemon: Archivo:meganium_NB hembra.png hembra Archivo:Glaceon_NB.png hembra Rol: Entrenadora (etto..me gustaria ser acompañante...pliiiiis) Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 20:59 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Nadie me quitara el puesto! Nombre: Shadow sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png Personalidad: Amable y simpatico Pokemon: Totodile Infernape Rol: Entrenador (me gutaria acompañar PORFA PORFA PORFA) Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan]] 21:05 19 feb 2011 (UTC) yo :D Nombre: Gabriel Archivo:Brayan.png Personalidad: La misma del brayan que hoenn renace Pokemon: Archivo:Pokabu_OCPA.png=>Archivo:Enbuoo_NB.gif Archivo:Futachimaru_BW.png Rol: Acompañante :D Me llamo Gabriel Un Mensaje! :D 21:09 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Alex Archivo:Black_NB.png Personalidad: Alegre, divrertido Pokemon: Archivo:Plusle_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Genosekuto_disco_blanco_NB.gif (Porfaaaa...) Rol: Acompañante Firma: Alivo--Alivo 21:33 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yop: Nombre: Joe Rave sprite:Archivo:Yoh.-.-._solo_uso_de_Yoh.-._2.png Personalidad: Es Divertido pero serio Pokemon: Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.gif y Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif Rol: Entrenador ( si se puede acompañarlos XD) Firma:Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 21:42 19 feb 2011 (UTC) yo sprite: Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria1.png Personalidad: alegre, divertida, y un poco presumida Pokemon: leafeon y feraligart (hembras) Rol: Entrenadora Firma:Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 21:39 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yopi Nombre: Raven sprite: Archivo:Stella2_solo_uso_de_Stella.png Personalidad: Alegre y Amable Pokemon: Archivo:Kingdra_OCPA.pngHembra Archivo:Milotic_NB_hembra.pngHembra Rol: Estilista :D (acompañante plis te lo pido D:) Firma: Archivo:Xandra_solo_uso_de_Stellapkmn.png•̊Conoce a Anna•̊Dime Algo•̊Archivo:2Toonz_Giovi.png 22:15 19 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡¡AQUI LLEGÓ EL LOCO!! Nombre: José sprite:[[Archivo:Bruno_RZ.png]] Personalidad: Es alegre y divertido. Suele animar a la gente que tiene alrededor. Pokemon: [[Archivo:Absol_OCPA.png]] y [[Archivo:Blaziken_OCPA.png]](Machos los 2) Rol: Entrenador ( si se puede acompañarlos XD) Firma:¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 22:12 19 feb 2011 (UTC) ejem? se puede? ;D Nombre: King Sprite: Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png Personalidad: La de siempre ewe Pokemon: Sazandora e Infernape Rol: Entrenador (que aparezca por lo menos 2 capitulos por temporada no como en la otra hoeen renace ¬¬) Firma: --Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame•(?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer♫ ']](~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)•']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Paradise city•(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 23:02 19 feb 2011 (UTC) yo ya que solo sali en la 1 temporada Nombre: Rick Sprite: Archivo:Lectro DP.png Personalidad: pues competitivo Pokemon: Archivo:Pokabu NB.gif Macho Archivo:Snorunt NB.gif Hembra. que los dos evolucionen asta su ultima evolucion Rol: rival (si se puede que se aga bueno en un capitulo y que se aga acompañante) Firma: Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Yo quiero please Nombre: Nick Sprite:Archivo:Nick_Pepeazul_tocalo_y_....png Personalidad: Es muy inteligente y guapo (o eso dicen las chicas...),le encanta participar en batallas. Pokémon:Archivo:Flareon_NB.png Archivo:Riguree_NB.png Rol:Entrenador Bueno =D Firma: ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 11:14 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Yooo D:(?) Nombre: Rebeca sprite: Archivo:Blanca.gif Personalidad: Tiene boble personalidad,una es loca,alegre e ingenua;y la otra es fría,calculadora y sádica. Ambas son muuuy molestas cuando quieren. :333 Pokemon: Archivo:Janobii_NB.gifHembra Archivo:Weavile_NB.gifMacho Rol: Campeona de la liga pokémon *3* (?) Firma: Black*Matagi Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D 12:10 20 feb 2011 (UTC) yo porfa Nombre:Ami sprite:Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png Personalidad:es amable y simpatica, le encantan lo eevees Pokemon: Archivo:Glameow_NB.png hembra Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.png hembra Rol:criadora Firma:--Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:09 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Alex entra =3 Nombre: Ellie Sprite: archivo:Ellie sprite.png Perso: La de siempre, simpática amigable etc Pokémon: archivo:Mismagius OCPA.pngarchivo:Chatot OCPA.png Rol: Entrenadora rival (?) [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 01:05 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Yop! ^^ Nombre: Maca sprite: Archivo:Maca sprite.png Personalidad: muy alegre tiene malña suerte y le encanta dibujar Pokemon: Archivo:Glameow NB.gif (hembra) Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif (macho) Rol: Entrenadora Firma: -- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 14:52 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Me toca!! Nombre:Kurode Sprite:Archivo:M_By_mega.png Personalidad:Es trabajador y le gustan las cosas bien hechas.Le gusta leer manga y novelas y es muy inteligente Pokemon: Archivo:Poliwag_OCPA.png------Archivo:Politoed_NB.png:macho Archivo:Lapras_NB.png:hembra Rol:Criador(del equipo de los rivales) Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 13:57 26 feb 2011 (UTC)